Predefinição:Tlx/doc
This ' ' template documentation is transcluded for all ''Tlx family templates (Tlx, Tlxc, Tlxm, Tlxw) → Purpose and naming Mnemonically 'T'emplate '''l'ink e'x'''panded'... after '''T'emplate 'l'ink' * This template takes another template-name and some associated pipe-tricked (numbered) parameters (or 'pass parameters'), and displays them as an 'example demonstration' of how the template-name template could be coded, literally. Its primary use is in instruction and documentation. * ''Specifics:'' Up to five pass parameters (numbered or nowiki-keywords) for the specified template are displayed as 'placeholders', and over 5 parameters can be displayed using a coded vertical-bar (as in "|''..."). A keyword parameter can be used, when tagged as a nowiki-keyword: "size=10<\nowiki>" with each keyword parameter surrounded by "" tags; see ''Examples at bottom. For more details, see the this talk page. * ''Exceptions:'' If the intended template lists numerous/keyword parameters, then perhaps this template should really not be used, and just hardcode the usage with , for example: . If a vertical display, with parameters on their own lines, is desired, this can also be laid out manually in this manner, or more rapidly done with .... ---- * If given no additional parameters except '' 'template name' ( }), '' it presents the same as the similar macro template -- a blue link nested in curly-braces-- the same as a user would apply the template without parameters, but with a noticably clearer font and spacing on most modern browsers. :* display compared to : (Tl: versus Tlx: ) * Comparatively, will not take or display additional parameters, and for minor technical reasons, may be preferred for mere listing and referencing in long pages involving a lot of template expansions. * has a named parameter subst. Setting this parameter to any string of length 1 or greater will place the string "subst:" before the template name, linked to . This is useful to indicate when a template should be substituted. For example will display . * Additionally, Tlx will take a 'named' parameter 'SISTER' to link interwiki to other sister projects such as one of these examples: '|SISTER=W:', 'Tlx|SISTER=M:', 'Tlx|SISTER=Q:', 'Tlx|SISTER=S:', allowing documentation or discourse about a template across interwiki boundaries. Small 'front end' Shell or convience templates and are typing-aid templates available at Meta for automatic substitution in discussions about templates on Wikipedia or Meta. ---- ; This usage also applies to interwiki capable template variations: # -- which links to templates on Wikimedia Commons (The Commons). # -- which links to templates on Meta # -- which links to templates on Wikipedia ---- Documentação | ]]}} is a generalization of , , etcetera with arguably better readable output. This depends on the browser, but too narrow uses of "{", "|'", "'}" in conjunction with links can be hard to read. Utilização : template name}} : template name param}} : template name 1 2 3}} : template name 1 2 3|more}} : template name param=value}} Up to three placeholders for parameters of the specified template Exemplos |Wikipedia|| |Meta|| ; Nota: On the source sister projects, en.wikipedia and Meta, '''X0, X1, X2,..., X9 are sandbox templates for experimentation on involved templates that need be in template space. An auto-cleansing software facility exists that might be used to duplicate the facility on other Sister projects. }}}} Veja também Predefinição:Para – para dar exemplos apenas de parâmetros de predefinições e valores, ao invés de predefinições inteiras com parâmetros.